Green Beast and Weapons Mistress: 20 Truths
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Lee, Tenten, and 20 little known truths about them. [LeeTen][A 20 Truths fic]


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, LeeTen would be canon by now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Green Beast and Weapons Mistress: 20 Truths**

1. Tenten's parents died the year before she became a genin. They were ambushed by rogue ninja on their way back to Konoha and were pronounced dead upon discovery. Tenten didn't learn about it until the next day.

2. Lee's parents died after he was born. He doesn't know how they died or who they even were, and he's never really wondered because he never knew them.

3. When Tenten first met Lee, she thought he was the weirdest person she'd ever met, and his dedication puzzled her. Then one day she walked by when he was training after a mission.

4. With the exception of Tenten and Gai-sensei, no one else has ever seen Lee train. He thinks no one comes by the deserted area at dusk. What he doesn't know is that Tenten sits nearby every night, studying her scrolls and making sure no one distracts him.

5. One time Lee offered to teach Neji and Tenten taijutsu. Neji refused. Tenten accepted.

6. The truth is Tenten is more comfortable with her weapons than her body's strength, and she thinks taijutsu will never be her forte. But she tries her best, and that's enough for Lee.

7. Lee believes that physical training can cure you of any ailment. Tenten has always made it a point never to be sick around him.

8. Tsunade-sama happened to be taking a walk when she witnessed Lee and Tenten practicing their taijutsu. Tenten didn't even realize her idol was there until she knocked Lee off of her and heard the older woman clapping.

9. The only person who tends to Lee's wounds after a mission is Tenten. It's not that he has anything against Neji or Gai-sensei, but Neji isn't as patient as Tenten is and Gai-sensei tends to wrap bandages too tightly.

10. The first time Tenten tended to Lee's wounds, she discovered that she needed both hands just to keep him still. To make up for it, she kept the bandages tightly clenched in her teeth until she needed them.

11. The only time anyone ever saw Tenten cry was when Gai-sensei told her Lee could never be a shinobi. She cried not because of the man Lee could have been, but because of the boy she remembered, the boy who had wanted to prove himself to the world.

12. When Tenten not only mastered _Kagebuyo _but also used it on Temari in a rematch (not beating her but coming very close), Lee bragged about it for a week to anyone who would listen.

13. Whenever Lee can't spend the night at home or with Gai-sensei at his apartment, he stays with Tenten, because he knows that when he comes her couch will always be there, along with a plate of food on the table and a note wishing him pleasant dreams.

14. Lee likes to think he'll live long enough to get married, and of all the girls he's met he can only imagine marrying Sakura or Tenten. Sakura because she's his precious person, and Tenten because she's also precious to him and the only girl he knows who doesn't call him lame or stupid.

15. Contrary to popular belief, Lee's first kiss was _not _Sakura. His first kiss was Tenten, because he'd been badly injured on a mission and had wanted to be kissed at least once before he died.

16. Tenten kissed Lee mainly because he was her friend and who was she to deny him a request? Besides, kissing him felt warm and kind of nice, and when it turned out he survived the mission she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to kiss him again.

17. Like all teenage girls, Tenten is susceptible to hormones. At least, she blames hormones when she can't take her eyes off Lee while he's training.

18. Lee has always been Tenten's biggest fan. If there's anything he's learned from Gai-sensei, it's that believing in yourself is much easier when someone else believes in you too, and that is why he believes beyond a doubt that one day Tenten will match and even surpass Tsunade.

19. Tenten can't help but feel overprotective of Lee, mainly because no one has ever been there for him in the past and it makes her a little angry that such a wonderful person was ignored most of his life. She doesn't know what he thinks of this until she wakes up after a mission in Konoha hospital, only to see him on the bed beside her, sound asleep because he got tired and refused to leave her side.

20. Lee still can't make up his mind on Sakura and Tenten, because they're both precious to him. One thing he _does _know, and always has known, is that if Sakura were to die, he'd die with her… and if Tenten were to die, he'd die without her.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Written for fun and just for a little LeeTen sweetness, please don't kill me if you don't support the pairing. I just think they're really cute together and thought I'd try my hand at a 20 truths fic with them.

Read and review, please!


End file.
